Opposite of Hunting
by Skylar Colt Winchester
Summary: Skylar Winchester was trained to hunt at age 7.Her job was to kill any supernatural threat with her brothers.But when Dean dies from a demon deal to save Sam, everything falls apart. Sam leaves and Skylar was a wreck.One day Bobby gives her a case at Mystic Falls & she takes it. Skylar soon finds vamps,werewolves,and witches but the case was more different that she ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Against the rules**

**Hi, so I was loved Supernatural, the Vampire Diaries, the Originals, Klaus and Elijah so I decided to write a fan fiction about it. This isn't an actual chapter just a summary and a description of my new OC. I hope you enjoy it and keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Skylar**

Name: Skylar Mary Winchester

Eye color: Chestnut

Hair color: Black, Brown, Blonde ombre hair pin/133278470196623700/

Age: 18

Occupation: Hunter

Family: John Winchester (Dad, deceased), Mary Winchester (Mom, deceased), Sam Winchester (Brother 24), Dean Winchester (Brother, 28) **The age of the supernatural story line don't match but imagine it does.**

Skylar Winchester is a legend hunter, hunting everything that goes bump in the night, with her brothers by her side. After the Winchester's father died by saving Dean, all they had left was each other. They've been through hell together but always had each other's back. They had their ups and downs but you could never tear them apart. One day the unthinkable happens. Sam dies. Skylar, Bobby and Dean were all traumatized. Seeing the only option Dean had, he made a deal with a demon. Sam's life for Dean's soul, which meant that Dean only had one year to live. Hearing the news Skylar was devastated but she sucked it up for Dean and Sam. Through the year, Sam, Skylar and Dean tried to find a way to get rid of the deal but by the end of the year… it was too late. Lucifer's first demon, Lilith killed Dean with Hell Hounds. After the death of her oldest brother, Skylar was closed up and depressed. When Sam left she was even more depressed, staying at Bobby's and helping him out till Bobby asked one small thing that changed her entire life.

**A/n: I hope you will like the Supernatural and Vampire diaries crossover. Please keep reading when I post new chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot

**Opposite of Hunting**

**A/N: Hope you'll like the story!**

It's been four weeks since dean died. Two weeks since Sam left. Skylar was trying to handle the situation that two of her brothers had left her alone. Sure, she had Bobby but it wasn't the same. She couldn't joke around with him like Dean, she couldn't talk about sentimental stuff and joke about Dean like she could with Sam. Skylar is only 18 so many people has lost lives and left around her besides Bobby.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry_. Skylar took a breath and kept reading a book in Bobby's library, trying to find a way to get Dean back. Bobby strolled into the library seeing another book in her hands, "You know Sky there isn't a way to get him back besides making a deal and I won't let you. Hell, Dean won't let you."

Skylar looked at Bobby with tears in her eyes, "Well what am I suppose to do? Sam left us and Deans dead! I lost way to many people Bobby so tell me what I'm supposed to do!"

Bobby took the book in Skylar's hands and replaced it with newspaper, "Get some sleep and take a case. It always calms you down. You'll leave tomorrow."

Skylar looked at the newspaper in her hands, '_**Another 2 tragic deaths occur in Mystic Falls(…) **__In Mystic Falls 2 other tragic deaths occur in the same way. The coroner's report states that puncture wounds on the victim's neck caused the victim to have blood loss till death took place. At the police department Sheriff Forbes was interviewed about all the murders happening in the town, "We are doing the best we can in catching the criminals who made this town unsafe to all the innocent citizens. They will pay for all they have done. I assure you that our best detectives are on the case. Meanwhile, there will be a ten o'clock curfew for all minors in the town (…)"(…)'_

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Puncture wounds, my ass," she mumbled and looked up to Bobby, "So vampires?"

"Yup and there not doing much to hide it. Now there is this person your father hunted with awhile back, Alaric Saltzman. Remember him?" Sky nodded and Bobby continued, He works at this high school now that im enrolling in. Just meet him there the day after you arrive at Mystic Falls and he will help you settle in. "

Skylar nodded and was about to go upstairs till she said, "Bobby, all I've done over these past week is cry over Dean and I never asked how you were doing."

Bobby Sighed, "I've been better. Now no more chick flick moments and get your ass back upstairs."

Skylar chuckled, "Night Bobby"

~Time skip~

cgi/set?id=145696795

Skylar came down the stairs with her bag and her favorite gun, a type .68 pistol, Dean got for her 18th birthday with her name carved in it and a devils trap, filled with silver bullets which is just as effective.

She hugged Bobby on the way out and went inside her 1975 Dodge challenger. Starting up the engine, Skylar called Sam one last time. "_This is Sam leave a me-"_

Skylar threw her phone in the passenger's seat and drove to Mystic Falls.

~Time Skip~

Skylar entered the town and immediately went to a food place, "The Mystic Grill, there better be a bar in there." She strolled in and saw the bar, "Thank God." Skylar walked over and saw a blonde teenager around her age, "One shot, please."

The guy chuckled, "ID, please."

Skylar pouted, "Can I just have one, my brother died and my other one left me."

"I'm sorry. My sister died too," He said handing her a shot, "Just don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry," she assured then downed the glass.

"You don't look familiar, are you new around here?"

"Yea, I just arrived. Needed a new scenery," she lied

"How old are you anyway?" he asked

"18"

"Me too, so are you in high school still?"

Before she could respond a guy with raven black hair and a black leather jacket interrupted, "What's with all the questions, Matt? Leave the pretty girl alone."

Skylar smiled and rolled her eyes_, "Just like Dean…"_

"Why are you smiling?" The new guy said

"You just remind me of someone I used to know," She said

"Well, i'll take that as a compliment. My name's Damon Salvatore and you are?"  
Skylar smirks, "Not going to answer that question. Anyways I got to go see you in school Matt."

With that Sky walked out the door and into her car, "Now I just need to find a motel."

Suddenly Sky was crashed into a wall by someone. When she looked up, she saw Damon with his vampire face, "About to get drained on my first day. That's a record."

Before Damon could drink from her neck, Sky kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. While he was recovering, Sky took out a flask of dead man's blood and threw it at him but it had no effect, "What?"

While Skylar was distracted Damon got in control again sunk his teeth in her neck. Skylar quickly drew out her machete and stabbed him in the stomach. When Damon tried to take the machete out, Sky quickly snapped his neck. Damon fell down and Sky took out the machete from his stomach and walked back to her go

Skylar drove to the nearest motel, trying to hide the bite mark while checking in and treated it when she got into the room. Once she was settled in Sky went to sleep.

When Skylar woke up the next morning she changed into her school clothes and grabbed her bag and drove to school. cgi/set?id=145724067

When Sky got to school, she parked her car and walked towards the office. What she noticed immediately was that everyone was looking at her.

"_Who is that girl?"  
"Is she new?"  
"She is hot!"  
"I hate her already!"  
_Skylar ignored all the comments and walked in to the office to the secretary, "Hi, I'm new here. Can I get my schedule please?"

"Sure, sweetheart, what's your name?"  
"Skylar Winchester."

"Ah, yes. Here is your schedule; your first class is History with Mr. Saltzman. I hope you have a good day!"

Skylar thanked the women and went off to look for her first class. Feeling like she walked around in circles, skylar looked around to ask for some help, when she spotted a familiar face, she walked over, "Hey, um Matt right?"  
Matt looked at Sky with realization in his face, "Um, yeah. You're the girl who at the bar right? The one who never gave me her name" he said teasingly.

"Oh yea," she chuckled, "I'm Skylar but you can call me Sky."

"Well, Sky what's up?"

Sky smiled, "I need help to find… Mr. Saltzman's classroom."  
"Oh, yea. Some of my friends have him- hold up. Elena!" Matt yelled across the hallway.

A petite brunette with straight hair ran up to Matt with a guy following behind., "What's up Matt? Who is she?"  
"This is Skylar. Sky this is Elena Gilbert," pointing to the girl, "and this is Stefan Salvatore" he nodded to the guy, "Sky's new and needs help finding Mr. Saltzman's class."

Elena smiled, "Sure follow us" Skylar followed Stefan and Elena into Ric's classroom and took a seat. After a few minutes the bell rung and everyone piled into class followed by Alaric. Sky smiled, the last time she saw Ric was when she was eleven.

"Okay, everyone we have a new student. Skylar…. Winchester…" Alaric looked up confused till he spotted me and smiled _'he must've thought I wouldn't be here yet.'_

What Skylar didn't know was that Stefan looked frightened and worried, knowing about the Winchesters and that they were a legend.

"Skylar would you like to say something about yourself to the class?"

Skylar shook her head because she really couldn't say anything about her life that wouldn't get her taken to the looney bin.

"Well, I would like to say something. I've known Sky since she was eleven and she is really good in the family business. Now lets begin class."

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter**! **Might update in a week or two.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Vampires?

**Opposite of Hunting**

**A/N: Here's a new story. I didn't get much reviews last chapter so at least 3 reviews' each chapter for a new one. Hope you enjoy the story, sorry if the characters are ooc.**

After class, Sky stayed to talk with Ric since he doesn't have 2nd period to teach. What they didn't know was that a certain Stefan Slavatore listened in on their conversation. When everyone walked out, she approached his desk, "Hey, Ric."  
Ric smiled and hugged Sky, "Nice to see you again, Sky. I'm sorry about everything. At least you avenged John and Mary's death."

They released and Sky sighed, "Sure, we killed the yellow eyed demon but… Dean died because of Lilith. I just hope wherever Sam is he's trying to find her." There was a silence between them till Ric spoke, "So since you have to get to your next class, comeback here after school and I'll help you move in to my place."

Sky chuckled," Ric I'm eighteen. I think I can take care of myself."

"Sorry kiddo but I promised Bobby that I would take care of you. This town is way more dangerous than you think," he warned.

Sky scoffed, "No kidding. I got jumped by a vamp the first night I got here."

Alaric had a knowing look on his face but Sky didn't notice and continued, "I couldn't kill him though. I had to snap his neck because he bit me. But tell me this, Why didn't dead man's blood knock him out?"

"These vampires are different from the usual vampires that we used to hunt. I'll tell you more, later. Do you know who attacked you?  
Sky nodded, "Yea actually, this guy named Damon Salvatore. I think he's related to Stefan Salvatore in this class."

"I'll deal with it. Here's a pass to your next class. Now hurry up, teachers' orders," Ric said jokingly.  
Sky took the pass and chuckled, "See you later Ric!" she called out while she left and headed to her next class and Stefan quickly vamped away when no one was looking.

* * *

~Time skip to Lunch~

Sky held her lunch tray and while you she looked around for a table she saw Matt wave her over to their lunch table filled with Elena, Stefan who may or may not be a vampire, Matt and some other people.

Sky gladly walked over and sat between Matt and Elena, "Thanks guys."  
"No problem," Matt smiled and introduced everyone to her, "Sky, this is Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and you know Stefan and Elena. Everyone this is Sky."

She smiled at them then turned over to Caroline, "I love your leather jacket!" She gushed trying to make new friends.

"Thanks! I love your entire outfit it's so cute!" Sky managed to get out. In the inside she was rolling her eyes.

Stefan eyed her suspiciously, "So your last name's Winchester? Like the rifle?"

"Yup. It's a cool last name. Has a lot of history," Sky smiled to herself then took a bite of her bacon cheese burger,_ if only you knew the entire story you'd be running for the hills._

"I saw that you stayed after class. Do you know Ri- I mean Mr. Saltzman?" Elena asked.

Sky quickly thought if she should tell them soon later she shook her head, "No, I just asked him where my next class was." _I can't trust them at least not yet. They could all be vampires for all I know._

~Time skip to the end of the school day~

Sky walked into Ric's classroom and saw that he was already packing up, "Ready to go?"

"Yea let's go," Sky waited for Alaric, so he could lead. Once he was done packing up they headed into his car and drove towards Sky's motel. Once they arrived, Ric and Sky packed up all her stuff and drove to Rics apartment.

"I really appreciate this Ric." Sky said while enter_ing _her room with a box, "You didn't have to do this."

Ric shook his head, "Yea, I didn't but I wanted to. I'll let you get situated then I'll tell you about all the vampires in this town."

When he left Sky started to unpack. She put her guns and knife in the drawer by her bed; put her clothes in her closet and a very special picture on her desk.

Sky looked at the picture for a moment as a tear dripped down her face. Bobby thought it was a good idea to take a picture of the family before everything went down. She looked away then wiped the tear from her eye as she walked to the living room.

Ric was in the kitchen pouring him and Sky some bourbon, he gave a glass to her and they sat down on the couch.

"So tell me how these 'new' vampires are different from the ones we hunt," Sky asked.

"Ok so these vampires have more weaknesses compared to the ones we hunt. There are four ways to kill them, wood to the heart; decapitation, a werewolf bite and ripping their heart from their body which is the one human don't tend to do. Another thing is compulsion, vampires are allowed to control humans mind unless humans drink or wear vervain."

"What's vervain?"

"It's a type of flower that can burn vampires at the touch of their skin, and it doesn't let you become compelled. You're drinking it right now in your bourbon, which reminds me," Ric stood up and got a necklace from a case and brung it over. "This locket is made of silver and vervain so you won't get compelled."

Sky took it from Ric and put it on. When she opened the locket there was a picture of her and her brothers, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Of course. Next topic, vampire blood. Their blood when fed into a human can heal the wounds that they have. But if you die with vampire blood if you drink human blood within 24 hours you turn into one but if you don't, you die. Vampires can't go in the sun unless they have a daylight ring that is only created by witches. If they don't have one and they go into the sun, they burn and if they stay too long they die. Vampires can't enter a house unless they're invited in. And vampires heal really fast unless the object they got injured with is wood. And if I forgot to say, they live off human blood but it doesn't have to be straight from the vein. They can drink animal blood or from blood bags. Lastly, they have the power to turn off their emotions if they want to which makes them not feel anything. It's the worst part about vampires. That's about it."

Sky took a minute to take it all in, "Guess I need to add this to dad's journal..."

Ric shook his head, remembering the event with Damon Salvatore and Sky's encounter hoping she forgot about the topic, but sadly luck wasn't on his side.

"How about that vamp you said you were going to handle… Damon Salvatore?"

He sighed, "Listen I know that you think all vamps are worth killing but not the ones that I know. They're usually controlled; I think Elena broke his heart again."  
Sky's eyes widened, "I'm sorry but are you saying she's involved too? That's it i'm going to go meet them."

Ric had a look of worry on his face, who knows what, will happen if she met them. It would be bad, and not for Sky but knowing how stubborn she is he had to agree.

"Let's go."


End file.
